Untitled
by Vicious Piggy
Summary: Life for the greasers 2 years before the outsiders. T for violence/cursing.
1. Tester

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders. If I did, Johnny would still be alive. Stay Gold…**

**This is my first fic, flame if you want. :3**

**This takes place about 2 years before the outsiders. So, ages:**

**Ponyboy- 12  
****Johnny- 14  
****Dally- 16  
****Sodapop- 14 going on 15  
****Darry- 18  
****Two-bit- 16 going on 17  
****Steve- 15**

* * *

Ponyboy and Johnny were walking to the Curtis home from school. Ponyboy had been telling Johnny about a book he recently finished when a hand came down on each of their shoulders. They both stopped walking, and slowly turned their heads to see the person who snuck up on them. Johnny was already getting pale.

"Glory, Two-Bit! What's wrong with you?!" Ponyboy yelled, seeing his scatterbrained friend with a broad grin on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong, Johnny?" Two-bit asked the newest member of their gang.

"You scared me." Johnny said, barley audible.

"Sorry, Johnnycake." Two-bit said, patting Johnny on the head.

"Johnnycake?" Ponyboy asked, reading Johnny's mind.

"It's some fruit in Jamaica or something."

Both boys nodded and continued walking. Two-bit started walking with them.

"You boys headed home?"

"Yeah." Ponyboy answered. Johnny mearly nodded.

Two-bit noticed this and decided he would do whatever he could to get Johhny to say more that one word.

"So, Johnny. I havnt gotten to know you much. Where are ya from?"

"Here." Johnny uttered.

_Okay. That didn't work,_ Two-bit thought,_ Luckily, I have a bezilion questions!_

"How old are you, 12?" Two-bit asked.

Johnny's face showed annoyance, but it was gone before anyone could notice, "Fourteen."

"No way!" Two-bit shouted, not catching the irritation in Johnny's voice, "Ponyboy's taller than you, an' he's twelve!"

Johnny slightly sighed and lowered his shoulders in a slouch, _So I'm short. Who cares?_

"How are your folks?" Though two-bit didn't realize it, this question hit Johnny like a mallet. Johnny stopped walking. He lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes. Without saying a thing, Johnny sped off toward the vacant lot.

"Wait, where ya goin'?" Two-bit asked, "Was it something I said?"

Even though Johnny wasn't very fast, he lost Two-bit and Ponyboy easily because he had about a 20 second head start while Ponybot yelled at Two-bit.

He reached the vacant lot and stopped, he sat down and tried to catch his breath. He sat there, panting, and a group of 5 highschool socs came up to him. He stopped panting. He stood up and hooked his thumbs in his pockets while slouching.

"You're outta your territory." He managed, keeping a strait face.

"Oh, no, boys! We're outta our territory! This little kid's gonna make us go back!" The biggest one told his pack in fake panic.

"You better watch it," Johnny told them, "There are greasers everywhere."

"_You_ better watch it, grease." The soc said, pushing Johnny.

_Man, I'm in trouble. I don't gotta switchblade with me. I hope they don't gotta heater,_ Johnny thought. It was too late to run, but maybe…

The big soc had a toothy grin and was looking down at Johnny, who spun on his heel and sped off, not as fast as he could; he was still tired from earlier.

It took less than a minute for the socs to catch him, and they had him down in a second. One of them punched him in the face, another in the stomach, knocking all the air from him. He tried to fight back, but got punched a few times in return.

Slightly concious, he heard an unfamiliar voice, "Get offa 'im!"

The socs left Johnny and took off running. Johnny got up and brushed himself off, "Thanks." He said, then turned to face the kid that helped him. It was the roughest grease in town, the one who got arrested at the age of ten, Dallas Winston.

Dallas was slightly glaring at Johnny, "What were they doing on our turf?"

"I-I don't know."

"Aint you gotta gang? You're always gonna get jumped by yourself." Dallas said, not realizing that Johnny was scared out of his wits just talking to him.

He was silent fo a moment, then, "Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"Well, they're probably waiting for ya, kid."

Johnny nodded and walked away, amazed that Dallas hadn't tried to jump him.

* * *

"Was it something I said?" Two bit yelled after Johnny.

"What'd ya tell him?!" Ponyboy, who was spacing out for a while, yelled at his friend.

"I just asked how his folks were, why?"

"C'mon, lets make sure he don't get in trouble!" Ponyboy yelled, speeding off in the direction Johnny went.

"Wait! You're on track! I smoke a pack a day!" Two-bit yelled, running after him.

* * *

Two-bit and Ponyboy arrived just in time to see Johnny talking to Dallas Winston. They stopped running and froze. Their hearts nearly stopped when they saw Johnny walking away, with a few bruises and a busted lip.

"Oh, my god." Two-bit muttered, then ran to Johnny. Ponyboy followed.

"What on earth did that kid do to ya?" Two-bit said when he reached Johnny.

"Nutihn'."

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked. Johnny nodded.

"Nuthin'?! You cain't tell me that's nuthin! What the hell did Dallas Winston do to ya?" Two-bit yelled, scaring Johnny.

"…"

"Please tell us, Johnny." Ponyboy said.

"…Five big socs came…" That's all Johnny had to say for them to know.

"Who'da thought the day'd come when Dallas was savin' kids 'stedda beatin' 'em up." Two-bit said.

* * *

**What do you think? It sucks. Right? :(**


	2. There's a Disturbance in the Force!

**'Member that disclaimer I put? It was for every chapter! :D**

**The first chapter did pretty well, I got 72 hits! 2 reviews too! (I have no life…)**

**Well, this is before Dally joins the gang so there are only six.**

**Well, if y'all have any suggestions, feel free to ask. (and yes, I regularly say y'all)**

* * *

Bob and his pack of wild socs were walking close to the edge of the soc territory, looking for a grease to jump.

"Hey, Bob, this is boring, I'm gonna go see how Marcia's feeling; shes been sick with a fever for a few days." Randy said.

"No, you're not!" Sneared Bob. Randy wasn't all too scared of Bob, so he just walked away, muttering currses under his breath.

"Fine, be like that, ya chicken!"

* * *

Anywho, they don't really make up a big part of the story. Lets see how things are going at the Curtis' house.

Ponyboy was telling his mom about what happened to Johnny.

"That's terrible!" She exclaimed, putting a calming hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"He looked real beat up, with a busted lip an everything."

"Those rich kids did that to him?" His mom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Asset to society my-"

"Ma!" Pony yelled, not letting her finish.

"Sorry, go on, hun," She said, waiting for him to continue.

"You'll never guess who helped him."

"Who?"

"Dallas Winston."

Mrs. Curtis stifled a laugh. Dallas Winston? Save another greaser? Or human being, for that matter. Was he able to?

"It's true, Ma!" Pony said, deffensivly.

* * *

Johnny was walking home, though he really didn't want too. He'd rather take on those five socs. Or even Dallas Winston. He rounded the curb to his street and slowed his pace. _What am I thinking? My house is the last place I wanna be!_

He as standing in his yard when this thought crossed his mind. A little too late.

Mr. Cade slammed the door open and Johnny could immediately smell the booze. _Maybe I can run._ Johnny thought, still too late. His father grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and hureled him into the house.

"THIS IS _YOUR_ FAULT, KID!" His father screamed, "THIS IS THE **THIRD** JOB THIS MONTH!"

Johnny stayed quiet. His dad got a whisky bottle and smashed the bottom off. He held the sharp end in Johnny's direction, "I'm gonna end it now," his father said in a whisper, which scared Johnny more than it would've if he yelled it.

* * *

Two-bit was walking around, looking for any action, when he felt something was wrong, "_I sence a disturbance in the force._"

* * *

Ponyboy was sitting in the living room, reading, when he heard the phone ring.

"I'll get it!" Darry called.

"No! I will!" Sodapop said, lunging for the phone, nearly tearing it off the wall.

"Dang it, Sodapop, think beore you act!" Darry hollered.

"He takes after his mother," Mr. Curtis said smugly from his place on the armchair.

"Hey, Pony, Two-bit said there's a disturbance in the force! What the heck does tha mean?" Sodapop called from the spot next to the phone.

"One of the gang's in trouble!" Ponyboy yelled.

"Well, the three of us are here, Two-bit just called, so it's either Johnny or Steve."

Steve decided to burst in at that moment with Two-bit.

"THERES A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE!" Both yelled.

"We know!" Sodapop and Ponyboy yelled back.

"Well, its probably Johnny, does anyone know where he would be?" Steve asked.

"If he's in trouble, maybe its at his house." Ponyboy suggested.

"Why?" Two-bit asked.

Ponyboy looked at him confused, "You mean he hasn't told you?"

There was an awkward silence. Ponyboy decided to continue, "His parents hurt him at home," he said sadly.

"WHAT?!" All five of them, and Mr. And Mrs. Curtis yelled.

Two-bit and Darry were the first ones out the door, Sodapop and Ponyboy following.

* * *

Dallas Winston was walking around, looking for a good fight. "Man, theres nothing to do, no ones out." He said to himself, rounding the curb. He looked at the mailboxes, looking for a nice one to destroy. He read the names: _Shepherd, Perez, Reed, Finster, Ortiz._ There was one that stuck out. _Cade._ He heard a scream come from this house, then a bottle breaking. He heard a familiar voice come from the house, "Please, dad, don't do it!"

_Oh, my god, Johnny!_

He opened the gate and ran inside. To his surprize and horror, he saw Johnny up against the wall, bleeding from multiple gashes, one deep one on his left arm. He saw a man, who he assumed was Johnny's dad, with a bottle, broken, with blood on the sharp end.

"Who the hell are you?" Mr. Cade asked. Dally didn't answer, he took Johnny by the elbow and left with Mr. Cade in the house, fuming.

* * *

Two-bit, Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy were all running to Johnny's house, the disturbance was dying down, though.

"Hey, you don't think he's… dead, do you?" Steve asked Sodapop. Sodapop didn't answer.

They saw Johnny standing next to Dallas Winston.

"No way…" Two-bit said.

"Hey! Get away from him, hood!" Darry yelled.

"Shut your trap, Curtis! He'd be dead if it wasn't for me!" Dally yelled.

They finally reached them and Johnny explained what happened. Somehow, Dally slipped away without being noticed and, for some reason, Johnny didn't look sad. He didn't look as scared as they thought he would be. The Curtis's brought him to their house and put some gauze on his arm.

* * *

**I bet this chapter sucks? I had major writers' block. Please tell me what you think, I need your complete honesty! Go ahead and flame me if that's how you feel.**


	3. Frogs and Ninjas

**Hmmmmm. Soooooo bored. I know! I should continue! If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to throw them at me. Just try and keep it clean, please.**

**And Darry, Soda and Steve are all in school. Dally shows up sometimes, but he's mostly gonna skip.**

**Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are still alive so Pony has his own room.**

**I know Two-bit is supposed to be in high school, but bear with me. Plus, he makes the disection funny! :D**

**Don't hate Johnny for being a ninja!**

* * *

Ponyboy was laying in his bed, thinking about what had happened when they brought Johnny with them:

Mr. Curtis, who was in the living room, looked at them and nearly jumped out of his skin. By the time they got there, Johnny was a sickly pale from all the blood he was losing. Mr. Curtis cleaned his wound with peroxide and rubbing alchohol. Johnny hadn't winced once. And when Mrs. Curtis had to sew his arm, he hadn't jumped, hadn't cried, hadn't even cringed. Pony looked at him and Johnny's big black eyes were full of pain; however, he didn't show it one bit. Afterward, Darry neatly wrapped gauze on it. Johnny thanked them and the asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner. "Thank you, but you've done too much already." He'd said, timidly. So he left for the lot.

_______

So now, here was Ponyboy, wondering how bad Johnny had at home. Most likley worse than he'd let on.

* * *

The next day, Johnny and Ponyboy had science class together. Their teacher was explaining what they would do today: disect a frog.

"Now, class I know I said I would give you one frog per pair but there was a little "mishap" in the plant where we get the frogs at so it'll be tree people per forg." Mr. Pepper said.

_(flashback- Frog Disection Inc-)_

A group of environmentalists were sneaking into the building that housed the frogs being preped for disection. They got in and immediately began freeing the frogs. In minutes, the entire building was swarmed with frogs hopping everywhere. Later, the environmentalsts were all arrested for disturbing the peace and breaking and entering.

_(end of flashback)_

________

Before handing out the frogs, Mr. Pepper assigned the groups: "Group one- Johnny, Ponyboy, and Two-bit. Group two- Bob, Cherry, Randy." He went down his list until there were eight groups of three.

(WARNING: If you don't want read about a disection, Scroll down until you see another WARNING sigh. That marks the end)

Ponyboy made the first cut, opening the flaps of skin so Johnny could cut the fat and bones. Everything was going okay until they heard a loud snap and Johnny paled. He swallowed and said "That was the ribs."

They continued disembowlig the frog. Two-bit help up the small intestin and said, "It looks like a ramen noodle!!!" Ponyboy gagged; he'd never eat ramen again.

When Ponyboy cut out the heart, Mr. Pepper came by. He asked Ponyboy to hand him the heart and then squeezed it, "If you look closely, you can see there is still blood in the heart." It was Two-bit's turn to gag.

After that, Two-bit cut off the frogs hand and started high-fiving everyone. Even Mr. Pepper high-fived it. Johnny gagged when Two-bit cut out the eye and popped it.

(WARNING disection over)

The final bell rang and a mob of rabid (yes,_ rabid_) middle and high school students rushed out of the classrooms and flooded the halways. Ponyboy and Johnny met up with Two-bit and they started the walk home.

"Hey guys!" Two-bit said as they walked out of the school gates.

"Yeah?" Ponyboy answered.

"I kept the frog's hand!" Two-bit said, pulling the frog hand out of his pocket.

"Ugh! Two-bit! That's disgusting!" Ponyboy said. Johnny nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Johnnycake, how come you never talk?" Two-bit asked.

"I'm training to become a ninja." Johnny answered with a strait face. Two-bit cracked up laughing.

"It wasn't _that_ funny."

"Yes it was!" Two-bit said, calming down.

"It wasn't a joke either…" Two-bit stopped laughing and looked at Johnny, who disappeared.

"What the hell?!" Ponyboy said, Two-bit hit him in the back of the head, "You're too young to curse, kid."

"I agree." They heard Johnny say.

"Shoot, kid, when'd you get behind us?"

"I told you, I'm training to be a ninja. My ninja name is Daniel."

"Who's you teacher?" Ponyboy asked.

"Mr. Miyagi."

"I see."

* * *

**Okay, I had to put that last part in there. :D Thanx fo readin'!**


	4. Appologies

**Ok, sorry for not updating in forever but I hurt my leg worse than I thought. I'm not even supposed to be on the computer right now but I wanted to let y'all know that I might not be updating in weeks; possibly months. Maybe even a year. Thank you, those who have checked every now and then and wondered, "when the hell is she gonna update?" :D**

**-Miyu-Chan 3 [less than 3]**


End file.
